Irony
by Blur-Factor
Summary: He just thought it was a bit funny. That's all. Rated for mature implications.


All was silent on the Southern Isle. The Eggmen had been defeated, the Jewled Specter returned to its proper pedestal, and the victory celebration had came to an end hours ago. Everyone was winding and preparing for slumber. The Coconut crew had returned to their huts, a two-tailed kit was had dozed off over the blueprints of a new craft designed to take him and his bro home, and a young sea loving raccoon was snoring loudly outside. Marine was nicely tucked in her hammock, her arms dangling off the sides and her nose twitching cutely at the salty ocean breeze.

But while everyone else slept the night away, the two dimensional heroes were still wide awake. Enjoying a far more private celebration.

Sonic let out a groan as he lowered onto the purring feline. His torso met with her glistening back as his hand moved under her to cup at her bare chest, loving the little mewls and sounds she made. The hedgehog's lips moved to plant wet kisses onto the violet woman's neck, and he felt her tail tangle itself around his waist. Encouraging him to continue his pleasurable pace.

Sharp claws dug into the sheets as Blaze let out quiet moan. Her frame shook with tingles as Sonic's hot huffs met her sensitive ears. They swiveled back, relishing in the sweet nothings her lover mummered. The words danced within her ears and grew more passionate with each passing second. Smirking, she pushed her slim figure back into his, reveling in the sensation they both received out of it. Not letting himself be undone, Sonic's hand increased pressure around her breasts and his opposite limb soon joined its twin. Golden irises rolled backwards as the actions intensified. His hand, his perfectly caressing hand, moving her chest to unheard beats of pleasure.

A sharp breath reached her lungs as the cerulean male's motions became more rapid. He was close, they both were. Her hand detached from the bed spread and lovingly caressed the back of his head, pulling it downwards to meet her lips in a fiery lip-lock. Their tongues lashed together, each wanting to dominate the other in the final moments before blissful oblivion. His arms wrapped around her form, holding her tightly as his climax rose. Suddenly, their faces leaned away from another as the blue speed demon delivered one final thrust. They cried out each other's name as they both released.

The heat of the moment flickered away and the energy zapped out of them both. Exhausted as his body was, Sonic managed to turn over on his back, his arms taking Blaze with him causing the cat to rest on his heaving chest. Using the last of his strength, the hedgehog pulled out of her and hefted the sheets over their bodies. The male closed his lids and would worry about cleaning up later. Right now, he wanted to sleep in the afterglow of their activity.

Blaze herself let out tired pants as she glanced down at their tangled, sweaty forms. Strangely amused of how they appeared a bit lustrous in the moonlight. Sighing contently, the princess moved her body around to where she was facing the hedgehog. Her arms moved to embrace him, moving herself against his bare chest to curl into him. She closed her eyes, giving off a small smile when she felt him place one of his own limbs around her. For the first time in this crazy sea faring affair, she felt calm and safe enough to doze off into sleep now that it was over.

But the low chuckles coming from her lover caused her to open her eyes a slit. Her amber orb lazily trailed up to meet with an emerald cut pupil. She arched a brow in curiosity at the fact he was laughing with that cheeky smirk that was trademark to him. She would being going against her nature if she didn't question it. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

Sonic looked down at the woman once more before he chortled again. "Oh, nothing." He then closed his eyes and tightened his hold around her. "I just think it's...ironic that you like it doggy-style." Blaze rolled her eyes at his little joke, but could not bring up the care to retort. She just wanted to sleep. So that she did, ignoring the hedgehog's continued chuckles in his slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Rated for dirty thoughts. Just really a random idea.

Reviews are appreciated. Later.


End file.
